


Of A Rebel Heart

by KuroBakura



Series: Of A Rebel Heart (Freebatch AU) [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beating, Blood and Violence, Bottom Martin, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Clubbing, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Erotica, Family Secrets, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Gang Violence, Gay Bar, Gay Bashing, Gay Rights, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Ratings: R, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags May Change, Verbal Abuse, bar/pub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Benedict is the youngest son of a notorious crime boss and the rebel of 3 siblings. he does not want to follow in his Father's footsteps but he is not sure what he wants to do. One night, he meets a younger man named Martin and Benedict realizes that what he or who he wants but when your Father is a crime boss and a huge homophobe...that's one secret that you definitely do not want the other person to know about. Especially when you really love and care about the person you are protecting.





	1. "Martin"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!
> 
> The fanfic will have a different rating depending on the chapter and I will put the correct rating in the beginning note of each chapter it goes with. Tags will also be removed or added from time to time.  
> I will also be referring to Benedict as both Benedict and Ben through out the story.

 

 

Benedict sat in the park bench, smoking a cigarette (which he rarely does unless he is stressed). It was a beautiful sunny mid-morning but a bit on the chilly side but it was not that bad though there was barely any one in the park. He took a puff of his cigarette, leaned against the back of the bench then blew the smoke out of his mouth in the process.

“I am so glad that I do not get heckled or harassed because of my family's reputation I rather be disowned than being related to that ignorant son of a bitch any day.” Benedict thought to himself. Even thinking about his Father gave him a bad taste in his mouth which was way worse and more toxic to him than cigarettes. He hated his family so much. His Father is a very well known organized crime boss. Excellent at never getting caught and has a knack getting rid of evidence. His siblings love and worship the old Man but Benedict despises him and his whole family with every being of his body. So many times as child he wished he could run away. He had no friends because he was afraid if they out about his Father, they would be too terrified and tell the other kids that he was the son of a murderer.

Benedict never speaks nor has spoken to his Father but even if he did, there is _one_ secret he could never tell him and does not plan on ever telling him The only person who accepted and loved him for who he was was his Mother. When she passed away a couple of years ago, Benedict fell into a deep depression and that's when he began to smoke to relieve stress but is not addicted to it. He has gotten more better since then but still had his moments from time to time. He started to feel uneasy in his stomach and decided to change the subject as he put his cigarette. He sat up again on the bench, not knowing that someone was looking at him for the entire time.

“Excuse me?” A Voice suddenly piped up. When Ben looked up, a light pink appeared on his face. It was a man, no older than 30-35 years old (the man was around five-six years older than Benedict) and his hair was a light blond color and short in the back but gelled back in the front. He wore a light blue buttoned down shirt with a tan sweater and heavy jacket over him. His slacks were brown and the shoes matched the colors of the slacks. He had a bit of a thick body and a bit on the short side but Benedict really does not have a weight preference for when it comes to men and/or being attracted to a man. His voice was not deep but he was not high pitched either but his accent just like Benedict's. The Man was also British. Benedict could not stop _staring_ at this man.

“Sir, are you okay?” The Man asked. Benedict snapped out of it.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Benedict replied, feeling a like a huge idiot.

“It's alright. I was going going to ask if you do not mind if I park my arse on that bench next to you for a few minutes.” The Man told him. Ben nodded and the Man thanked him. As the Man sat down next to him, the heat in his body began to feel a bit warmer as he caught a quick glimpse of his ass.

“I wish he would park that arse on my lap.” Benedict thought to himself as he began to adjust himself so the Man had more room to sit. When he finally sat all the way down on the bench, Benedict could smell the Man's aftershave, which sent shiver down his spine.

“Fuck...why is this happening and why can not I not control it? I do not even know this Man.” Benedict asked him. The Man noticed that Benedict was feeling nervous.

“So...um...nice weather we are having, isn't it?” The Man asked. Sherlock nodded but did not say a word. He was afraid of saying something embarrassing or stupid. The Man turned away.

“Look, if you are not comfortable with me sitting next to you, I can go sit on another bench.” The Man said. Ben's eyes widened and he quickly looked at the guy.

“No, it is fine! I...I am so sorry for the way I am acting. To be honest...you are the cause of it, yes but...it's not what you think.” Benedict explained.

“And they way you acting because of me is why?” The Man asked. Benedict looked down at the ground and let out a huge sigh.

“I do not truly know your name nor any thing about you and I find you very attractive.” Benedict answered. The Man's eyes widened and he let out a fake cough as he looked to the side, blushing. Benedict covered his face with his hands and panicked.

“YOU STUPID FUCK!!!” Benedict thought to himself over and over again.

“Are being honest or just saying it, though?” The Man asked. Benedict suddenly calmed and looked up at him.

“Huh?” Benedict asked, suddenly feeling confused.

“I mean...do you actually and truly feel that way or are did just say it for no reason.” The Man explained. Benedict could tell that he was not just asking to make sure he meant it. It was more deeper than that and personal.

“I am speaking the truth. I really _do_ find you attractive. I know it sounds like I am creep or some sort of weirdo but it's true. Well...I find you attractive in quite a few ways, to be quite honest with you.” Benedict explained. The Man did not understand the last part until he catch a glimpse of Ben's crotch and looked back up quickly at him. Then...a smile appeared across his face.

“There's nothing wrong with that.” The Man said. Benedict was shocked by what he just said to him.

“Wait, really?!” Benedict asked.

“Yes. There is nothing wrong with feeling that way about someone even if you do not know them. To be honest with you, I think you are a cutie yourself.” The man told him. The blush on Ben's face became more visible on his cheeks and the Man let out a giggle.

“Um...thank you.” Benedict said back, feeling flustered and just realized that he just found out that this man was into men, too.

“I apologize if I embarrassed you or anything but just like you, I was speaking the truth as well.” The Man said.

“Oh, no! Do not worry about that. ...I should be the one apologizing since I was the one who started it.” Ben told him, feeling calm once again.

“It is okay. I take it that you are not very social person.” The Man said.

“For most of my life.” Benedict said back.

“I know the feeling. I am the same way. In fact...you are the only person I have ever been the most social with.” The Man said. Benedict smiled.

“I...I feel honored. You are the only person I have ever been very social with as well.” Benedict said. The Man smiled back. The two men talked on the bench for over an hour. Suddenly, the Man looked at his watch.

“Crap.” He said out loud.

“What is it? Is something wrong” Benedict asked. The Man sighed and looked up at him.

“I hate to cut this short but I need to get going. Though...I am really having such a nice time.” The Man said as he got up from the bench. Benedict felt the same way. He did not want it to end either.

“I understand. It was really nice to meet you, though.” Benedict told him. The Man stopped and smiled.

“It was very nice meeting you, too, Benedict.” The Man said back. Hearing the Man say his name made his body feel happy. After they said their goodbyes and the Man began to walk away, Ben realized something and got up from the bench.

“Wait!” Benedict called out to him. The man stopped and looked at him.

“I apologize for this but I never got your name.” Ben stated out him. He smiled back.

“Martin.” He said back to him. Ben smiled.

“Again...it was nice to meet you, Martin.” Benedict said back. Martin nodded.

“It was nice meeting you, to, Benedict. Hope we meet again soon.” Martin said to him.

“Same here.” Ben replied. After they said goodbye once more, Martin finally began to walking again and was on his way. Benedict just stood there, watching him until he was out of his sight. He decided to leave the park, too, as he felt the air around start to feel more colder. Benedict left the park, with his heart feeling half full and half empty, repeating Martin's name in his head, over and over again. It was like a wonderful melody that was stuck in his head that made him smile like a huge goofball and felt happy for the entire walk to his home.

 

 

 


	2. Sweaters and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict encounters Martin once again in a downtown clothing shop and offers to take him out for lunch.

 

 

It has already been one week since Benedict met Martin at the park and he was feeling miserable nor has been out of his house much since then. Not that he usually goes out much in the first place. All he basically did was eat, sleep and think about Martin. He's been dreaming of seeing him again but has no way of contacting him. All he knew was his first name and some of his background. Benedict laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. As another thought of Martin popped up in his head, he let out a huge sigh.

“Fuck. I do not even really know him and I feel like I have known him my entire life. I want to see him again...no..wait...I _need_ to see him again and badly, too. ...Crap. I hope that did not make me sound like I am a stalker of some sort.” Benedict said out loud to himself. He looked over at the clock. It was not even noon yet. Ben felt like that time was going too slow for him. He let out another huge sigh.

“Well, I _should_ get some fresh air...before I drive myself completely insane. Though...I can think 3 people easily who are already like that off the top of my head.” Benedict thought then got out of bed, got ready then headed out for the day. As he walked down the street, he was hoping that maybe he would see Martin again but he was having a lot of doubt about it.

 

##

 

As he walked Downtown, he felt invisible to every one and started to feel like that maybe he should just have stayed home. Plus, there was no sign of his “adorable knight” in shining armor (as he called Martin but not out loud or in public) any where or to the places he has been to already within the past hour or so.

“Maybe I'll just go to the store to pick some stuff to make dinner for later and head home. No point in being out here.” Benedict thought as he looked at the ground as he listened to his MP3 player. When he looked up, he stopped and his eyes widened. Benedict couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was _him_ , walking down the sidewalk in front of Ben, looking through at the windows of some of the shop as he passed by them then went in to one of shop after looking at for a few seconds. Benedict internally jumped up and down in excitement.

“OH MY GOD, IT'S MARTIN!!! Calm down, Ben, calm down. Do not make yourself like an idiot.” Benedict thought happily to himself, so excited to finally see Martin again. Suddenly, the excitement turned into nervousness.

“But..what if he does not remember or ignores me? ...There is only one way to find out, though. God, I hope he does not think I am a stalker.” Benedict thought as he began to walk once again down the street. He suddenly walking over to the door of the shop and went inside after another person walked in to the store after Martin. When he was fully inside the shop, he just stood there, looking around the shop. It was a clothing shop and he saw no sign of Martin.

“I swear this was the shop I saw him walk in to!” Benedict thought started to feel like made a mistake. He decided to walk around to make sure any way. 15 minutes into the search and still saw no sign of him. As it hit minute 16 of his search, he finally felt like giving up until...he finally found him. There was Martin, standing near a rack of sweaters, looking through.

“Yes! Found him and Oh gosh...he looks so adorable in the sweater he is wearing!” Benedict thought to himself, forgetting that he was in the shop and what was around him.

“Benedict!” A voice shouted, causing Ben to snap out of his day dream about Martin wearing different types and sizes of sweaters...and _only_ just sweaters.

“Um...oh hey again!” Benedict said as he walked over and stood next to Martin. This time, Martin smelled like peaches. One of Ben's most favorite scents and fruits.

“How are you doing?” Martin asked.

“I am doing good. Haven't been out much this week. Cold weather and I do not get along.” Benedict replied.

“I hear ya. I am okay with cold weather but not frigid. Hot weather and I are the worst of enemies and heat wins that fight every time.” Martin said to him. Benedict could not stop feeling all mushy and giddy on the inside about Martin and hearing Martin speak to him. Suddenly, a growl popped up between the two of them. He looked at Martin, who was blushing.

“...I apologize about that. I haven't eaten yet today. ...I have been trying to lose weight.” martin said. Benedict was shocked.

“Why does he think he needs to lose any weight?! He's perfect!” Benedict thought to himself. Suddenly, Benedict got an idea and it would also help him get to know each other even more than what they talked about at the park. Plus, Benedict did not even eat breakfast and was getting hungry himself.

“Hey, I know we have only met twice but would you like to join me for lunch and it's my treat.” Benedict asked. Martin's blushed a bit more but smiled.

“I would love that. Thank you.” Martin said. Secretly, Martin was also happy to see Benedict as well. He has not stopped thinking about him much either. Benedict smiled.

“I know of a little diner that serves amazing food. It's on another block but it's only one block away from here.” Benedict recommend to him.

“Sounds lovely. Let me go pay for my purchases and we will head down there.” Martin said.

“Alright. I'll go wait in front for you.” Benedict said then they headed to the front of the shop. Martin walked up to the front counter and put the four sweaters he was planning on buying down on it. Benedict stood near a display, looking at Martin from a side view as Martin and The female cashier were having a little conversation. Benedict really was not hearing what they were discussing. His focus was mainly on Martin's ass. His concentration was broken by a fake cough made by Martin. Benedict looked up and saw him, blushing.

“So, you and the Man you was walking with you just now aren't a couple?” The Cashier asked. Martin shook his head. True. They were not a couple but for some reason, Benedict felt a bit hurt by this. Not because it was the reality of that it is truth but more of wishing that Martin really was his boyfriend. To be honest, Martin felt a little hurt himself by having to say it in front of Ben.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to embarrass both of you.” The Cashier said.

“It's alright.” Martin said. Martin finished paying for his sweaters and walked over to Ben.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked. Martin looked at him, smiling.

“Yeah. I'll be alright. Thanks.” Martin replied. Benedict smiled. As long as Martin was alright, that's all that matter to him. Martin was all that matter to Benedict at this and very moment.

“Well, are you still up for lunch?” Martin asked, just to making sure.

“Of course.” Benedict answered.

“Wonderful. Lets go then, shall we?” Martin asked. Benedict nodded and held the door open for Martin to leave first. Benedict followed right behind as the shop door closed behind him then headed towards the next block to the diner for lunch. Benedict finally felt better about not going home and definitely felt like he was not invisible to the rest of the world but the only person who he wanted to see him was Martin and only Martin because to him at this point...he  _is_ his world and wants him to be a part of it. ...If Martin w _anted_ to be but if Martin knew or figure out about Ben's family...that world he wants could shatter around him.

 

 

 


	3. Getting A Bit Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Benedict and Martin have their first lunch together, Benedict's fondness and crush starts to develop more but maybe a bit too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation chapter for "Sweaters and Misunderstandings".

 

Benedict and Martin sat at a small table in the diner as they just finished ordering their food. Benedict could not stop staring at Martin. He still could believe that Martin was actually _here_ and right across from his as well. Ben started to have the feeling like the one he was having at the park when he first met Martin but this time, he was more calm.

“Even with stubble, this man is beautiful. I want to make out with him as we lay on the rug in front of the fireplace in my house...which, I just realized that I never even used before nor have a reason to. But God, I so want him.” Benedict thought as he looked at Martin's face.

“So...are you going to just sit their like a statue or are going to get to know each other more? ...That _is_ one of the reason you invited me out to lunch, isn't it?” Martin asked. Benedict's snapped out of his imagination once again and focused on reality.

“Um...uh...yes. ...I just was not sure how to start the conversation off exactly. I usually eat alone nor eat in public areas.” Benedict explained.

“I understand. Well, we can talk about our childhoods, hobbies, our likes, dislikes...whatever you feel comfortable with talking about. I am not asking you to tell me everything in one afternoon.” Martin told him, smiling. Benedict sighed and felt more calmer now. Benedict started the conversation off with some events that happening during his childhood, which let into him talking about his brother, sister and mother but did not mention his Father whatsoever not was going to even tell him that he actually had one. Benedict found out that Martin is not on good terms with his family either. He was curious when but when Martin brought it up, he sounds very uncomfortable. Benedict decided to change the subject. He was also starting to feel the same way about it himself.

“I apologize if I struck a nerve or anything.” Benedict told him. Martin smiled.

“Do not worry about it and to be honest...I feel very comfortable around you and like I can tell you any thing. I know that we barely know each other but it feels like I have actually known you for years. Is that strange?” Martin asked, blushing as he looked down at the table. Suddenly, he looked up again as he felt and saw Benedict's hand under his.

“I feel the same way as you do.” Benedict replied back. Ben thought Martin was going to move it and suddenly run out of the diner, calling him a “creep”, “pervert” or “weirdo”. But no, Martin did not budge at all. He was in a bit of shock, yes, but the feeling did not last long.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here for you, Martin.” Benedict piped up.

“Thank you. Same here.” Martin said back to him then they both moved their hands away. Martin started to feel like how Benedict felt when they first met. Though, Martin did not know this but in a way, he was willing to find out. As Benedict finished taking a sip of his drink, Martin decided to ask him.

“By the way...are you single?” Martin asked. Benedict's eye widened.

“DID HE JUST ASK ME IF WAS SINGLE?! OH MY GOD!” Benedict thought, feeling both excited and nervous at the same time. Martin had a feeling that he may have just scared Benedict. All of sudden, Benedict heard Martin sigh.

“I apologize. I did not mean to scare you. I am such an idiot.” Martin told him. Benedict suddenly felt like crap.

“Oh, no! You did not scare me or any thing! I promise you! Actually as a matter of fact, I _am_ single. I just never have been asked that before. I did not mean to offend or upset you.” Benedict explained to Martin, who was now feeling better about what just happened.

“That's understandable and I know. To be honest, I never have been asked myself nor have asked any one before. Like I told you when we first met, I am not really social but maybe...we could get together and hang out more with each other...if you are okay with that. Also, it would let us to go to know each other more than, too, which I would like to do.” Martin told him. Benedict smiled.

“I would love that, Martin. Just a word of caution...I am very socially awkward.” Benedict told him.

“I am, too but you are the only person that, like I just said before, I feel very comfortable around. Even in public.” Martin said.

“I am glad and I said before as well, I feel the same way about you as you do about me.” Ben said back. Both of them just said there, looking at each other and giggled a couple of times, like a pair happy doofuses. The waitress you took their orders came over with their food and they ate lunch, _together_. Martin went to go use the restroom as Benedict paid for lunch. When Martin came out of the restroom, Benedict was gathering both their things. He handed Martin his coat and Martin thanked him then walked out of the diner. Benedict was going to head home so Martin decided to walk with him. As Martin reached into his coat pocket to get his phone, he not only felt his phone but there was something also in that same pocket that was not there before. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

“I hope you do not mind that I gave you my contact info. ...I was nervous to hand it to you so I put in your coat. Sorry about that.” Benedict explained.

“It's fine and I would have done the same thing. Also, thanks for giving your contact information. ...I do not have any thing on me besides phone so I can not write any thing down.” Martin said.

“Oh, do not worry. Actually, I can write it as a note in my phone and write it down when I get home later. ..If you are fine with that.” Benedict said.

“I am fine with that but...lets go somewhere a bit more private so no one overhears us.” Martin suggested.

“Good idea. We can do that when we get to my place.” Benedict said. They continued walking and when they finally reached Ben's home, they stood outside. He invited Martin in but Martin kindly declined the offer. He was not afraid was going to hurt him or any thing...he just was not exactly ready to come into his home. After they finished exchanging contact information, they stood there for a moment. Neither of them wanted to leave but they knew they had to.

“Again, I apologize if I did any thing wrong. I hope we still can hang out together.” Benedict piped up.

“No worries and again, thank you for lunch.” Martin said back.

“You are welcome.” Benedict told him. Martin suddenly let out a random and happy chuckle which caused Ben to silently let one himself.

“I want to kiss him so badly but...I rather take things slow for now but it does not mean that I can not dream about it, right? But I am curious...why did _he_ ask me if I was single?” Benedict thought.

“Well, I better get going. It was _really_ wonderful seeing you again, _Mr. Cumberbatch_.” Martin told him. And Benedict finally now also knew Martin's last name.

“It was also wonderful seeing you again, too, Mr. Freeman.” Benedict said back. Martin smiled. Hearing them say each others' last names felt like music to their ears and Martin was the only person who ever said Benedict's last name perfectly on the first try. Then they both said their goodbyes and Martin headed back to his place, which was not far from Ben but it was a couple of blocks away. Benedict headed up his front porch and checked the mail then headed inside. Inside his house, he saw the light flashing on his answering machine and checked it. He had one message. As soon as he heard the voice, he felt sick to his stomach.

“Why the fuck is _he_ calling me and why did it have to be today of all days?! And no, I will not come over dinner tomorrow nor on any other fucking night so stop asking me!” Benedict thought to himself. He sat on the couch and laid down on it, trying to calm down. A minute later, he was feeling happy and smiling again.

“Well...at least thinking of Martin is making me feel better.” Ben said to himself. After taking a nap, Ben's night went better for him. Though, his Brother did call him but that conversation did not last long, which was a good thing. When asked if was coming over tomorrow, he told his Brother to let his Father know that he rather eat glass and drink toxic waste than have dinner with them, then hung up. He told them he does not want to be in their lives but apparently, they have shits for brains.

“I think I am just going to go to sleep. I'll feel better in the morning. Plus...I am going to work on getting their numbers blocked. Every, single one of them.” Benedict said. He got up from the couch and got ready for bed, hoping that he would not end up having nightmares like he usually does after his family calls him.

And for the rest of the night until that morning, Benedict actually had a pleasant dream for once and it was all thanks to one person.

 

_Martin._

 


	4. Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even at a Sunday family dinner, a crime boss can not enjoy his meal without a little chaos and mayhem.

 

“Sir Cumberbatch, your oldest son and your daughter are here.” The family's butler said as two people stood by him on each side. They appeared to be no more than around 35 years of age between the two of them.

“Ah! Maria, Nicholas! It's so good to see you, my children.” A male voice shouted. There was a man (no older than 60 years of age himself) sitting at the kitchen table with a few other men and a woman on the right of him. She was quite younger than him and wearing a formal red dress with her orange-blond long hair teased just a bit. Her nails and lipstick matched her dress as well. And the older man who no other than Benedict's Father. Maria and Nicholas were Benedict's siblings. Nicholas was the oldest of the three children but Maria was younger than Nicholas. The two children walked over to their father to greet them. After they greeted their Father and said their hellos, The Father noticed something.

“He did not show up again.” The Father asked, with a little but of sadness in his voice.

“Well, I call him last night and he told me that will not being joining us. Though...by now, I am not shocked by this nor am expecting for him to ever to. He never even barely leaves his house let alone spends time with us.” Nicholas replied.

“I do not why you even care if he shows up or still keep inviting him? He said he wanted nothing to do with us and you keep treating him like he is still apart of this family.” Maria said, in a bratty tone.

“Your Mother would have and he _is_ a part of this family, Maria. You, Nicholas and I share the same blood as he does.” The Father said.

“But remember, Papa? He walked out on the family. On _us_. He doesn't about any one but himself nor the family business!” Maria said, starting to get irritated.

“Ha! Like you're going to ever be the boss!” Nicholas said to Maria.

“I do not like your attitude, Nick!” Maria said back.

“And I do not like your new tits!” Nicholas retorted. As the fight was about to get more heated the Father slammed his fist down on the table and they quickly looked at their Father.

“Enough, you two! Benedict is your Brother and my child and he is just going through a phase right now. So, either stop bickering and sit down to eat or leave. He'll come around sooner or later and we are not going to talk about him like he is a piece of garbage! Do you hear me loud and clear?” The Father said to them.

“Yes.” Both of them answered then walked over to their seats an sat down, both feeling pissed off but was letting the situation go. As they began to have a discussion, the woman sighed.

“To be honest, I was also hoping Benedict would show up. I wanted to meet him so badly.” The Woman piped up.

“I know, my dear, I know.” The Father said back sweetly to her. Maria and Nicholas made a face when she spoke but made sure no one else noticed. If there was anyone else who they hated more than their own Brother. It was this woman. The Woman was not just any woman either. She was the Father's _girlfriend_ and they had a feeling she not exactly with their Father for him. If Benedict was there, he actually would not give a single shit and all he would want to do the entire time was be at home doing something more enjoyable than listening about his Father's bullshit and the business. Or would be cussing all of them out before leaving to go home. No matter what would have happened and back at home, Benedict was so glad he was not there.

“You are not missing much to be honest. Benedict just sits at the table like a lump. Rarely talks, rarely looks at any one nor just even does any thing while he is here. He would rather be being doing some “nerdy” shit or something. It's like he hates us!” Maria exclaimed.

“Maria...he _does_ hate us. Stop dwelling on him. You both never got a long any way.” Nicholas told her.

“Oh and like you're “Brother of the Year” or something.” Maria said.

“Hey! There is no point on continuing to think or talk about him, so just stop! Plus, I never I was a good brother to him. I know I was a shitty brother to him but I can not change the past.”

“Shitty Brother? Ha! You are just a shitty person in general, Nicky! You never cared about any one but yourself!” Maria shouted.

“Oh, looks who's talking. You act like the whole world revolves around you and every one is beneath you. You are not a fucking Goddess or Queen, Maria. You are a person. And you know what, maybe, just maybe you are slightly even more shitty than me!” Nicholas yelled. Maria suddenly stood up from the table with a heavy object towards Nicholas.

“MARIA, STOP!” The Father said. She dropped the object and headed out of the kitchen.

“And where do you think you are going?” The Father asked.

“I am leaving. You know...maybe Benedict is right coming here for dinner after all. I still hate him but he has a point.” Maria explained then left the kitchen and eventually the house. The Father said back in his chair and sighed.

“Father, I am sorry.” Nicholas said.

“No, it's fine. Do not worry about.” The Father said. Nicholas finished eating his dinner than left himself. The Woman did not leave so long after either. She had to get home early because he had some things to take care of tomorrow. The Father sat at the table with his “friends”.

“Boss, do you need any thing?” One of his “friends” asked. And those “friends” are his business partners. The Father sighed again

“Just something with a higher alcohol level would do.” The Father asked. Usually, the family drama never bothers him but with his new girlfriend...it was bit more stressed out about it. Plus, he knew Ben would never show up. To be honest, he does think of his youngest as a lost cause but still hoped that he would still want to be a part of the family someday but after his Mother died, that's when Benedict's world crumbled. To him, his Mother was the only person that he would stay for but now that she is gone...he just wanted out for good. Not because Benedict felt like he had something gain (which was just pain and misery on his part not he ever though that there actually was something to gain) but he was just _tired_. Tired of the family drama, tired of living in fear of his father and just tired of being sick and tired all the goddamn time. As one of the friends brought him a drink, he sighed.

“Boss, just your son go. He's an adult and hopeless. Plus, you should not let yourself get stressed out. It was his choice after all to leave and have a chance to be a part of _this_.” Another friend piped up.

“You are right. Benedict is not the kind of man who wants to kill. Hell, his Mother was not either, which is why I never told her about any of this during all of our 31 years of marriage. I made her a promise to take care of Ben but it seems that I am not going to be able to much for him any more. He was always a rebel, just like she was.” The Father said as he swirled his drink around for a bit then took a sip of it and put it back down on the table in front of him.

“Would you like us to keep an eye on him, Boss?” One of the friends asked.

“It is not necessary. Just let him live his life. If that is what he wants then I am just going to do that.” The father replied. The Father may care about Benedict but even if Benedict is his blood..that could change _very_ quickly, depending on what happens, of course. But regardless, the Man is such a huge bastard and Benedict knew this, which is why he wants nothing to do with him, his siblings or the whole family. After he finished his drink, he decided to retire to his room for the night and went to sleep. And as he laid in bed, he decided that his Daughter was right. If Benedict wants nothing to do with them...then...he just was going to forget about him.

“I am sorry but...you are a lost cause. Goodbye, son.” The Father said as he drifted off the sleep for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any one would like me to continue this fanfic, please let me know.


End file.
